This invention relates to collapsible containers and more particularly to a container fashioned from a unitary blank of paperboard.
Collapsible containers having a hinged top lid are known, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,040 issued to Ullger. Collapsible containers of this type are particularly useful because of their ability to be collapsed and stored prior to retail use, as well as their relative ease of erection or set up. After erection from a stored, collapsed configuration it is desired that the container sidewalls be straight.